Enamorándote de tu profesor
by Mikraller
Summary: Levi es invitado a una cafetería, nunca pensó, menos imagino que Erwin le daría un trabajo -¿Quieres ser profesor?- Jamas en su maldita vida iba a estar con un montón de adolescentes con las hormonas por el aire, JAMAS. RIREN/AU/Humor/Escolar/Mas adelante Lemon/Pasen y lean *u*)/
1. Chapter 1- Acepto el Trabajo

**_Enamorándote de tu profesor._**

_**Resumen: Rivaille es invitado a tomar cafe en la "Cafeteria Titan" Cuando llega, encuentra a Hanji riendo a mas no poder y a un Erwin vestido con una yukata, Erwin -mejor amigo de Rivaille- le ofrece un trabajo.- Quieres ser profesor?- Humor/Au/Riren/Mpreg/Escolar.**_

_**~Los personajes no me pertenecen, su respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama, si fueran mios Levi y Eren tendrian una docena de niños que mantener.~ **_

_**Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar de parte de Levi -Oh, que raro (?)-**_

**_Este Fic va dedicado a Janeth, un muy buena amiga, espero te guste y te quiero mucho! _**

_**Espero y les guste!~**_

* * *

><p>Puto ruido de los autos, siempre con las mismas nubes que no dejaban salir el sol, y en ese momento me permití maldecir en el nombre del escobillón: "¡Putas nubes que me escucharon y se movieron!". Ja, ¿El sol me estaba jodiendo? porque el muy desquiciado me alumbraba justo en cara, ¡Me considero la persona más idiota por no haber cerrado las cortinas anoche!<p>

Me senté a la orilla de la cama y estire mis brazos y piernas, sentí y escuche tronar mis huesos, ahh, se sentía bien.

Mire el despertador y marcaba las ocho menos cinco, faltaban cinco minutos y tocaba, el aparato endemoniado, que me hacía sufrir cada mañana, Si, odio la musiquita que la idiota de Hanji le puso. "¿Dónde están los Titanes? Hay no sé, a ver si ya llegan!" y no la podía cambiar, subía cada vez más si no la tirabas al piso. Solo tienes que presionar un botón, pero mientras lo encontrase, te das cuenta que ya lo tiraste al suelo.

Me llamo Rivaille Ackerman, pero mis -muy pocos- amigos me llaman "Levi" Soy soltero a los 26 años de edad, odio los animales, y le tengo alergia a las personas -literalmente-. Mido 1.60 -soy un puto enano- odio lo dulce, siempre tengo aroma a lavanda, el café es vida, ¡ES VIDA! Me gusta que todo esté limpio y ordenado, no me gustan las sorpresas, Hanji e Erwin son mis dos mejores amigos.

Ayer acorde tomar el café con Erwin Smith y Hanji Zoe, vuelvo a repetir; Mis mejores amigos. Son unos malditos, pero me agradan, claro que jamás se lo aria saber. Mi orgullo no me deja.

Vivo en una casa, no es muy grande ni muy chica, pero, es de mi agrado. Es de un piso, tiene 2 habitaciones y un baño en cada una de estas, mi habitación es espaciosa, con pocos muebles -en su mayoría color negro que contrastaba con la pared blanca- y una cama matrimonial, ya que, en el verano hace calor. La casa es luminosa, el piso de madera clara quedaba bien con las cortinas y el sillón en forma de U, con un televisor de plasma, y una alfombra entre el sillón, arriba de la alfombra había una linda mesita.

Me dirigí al baño, este se encuentra en mi habitación, cuando ya me encontraba dentro prendí el agua y empecé a desnudarme. Cuando termine de desvestirme me metí a la bañera.

Escuche gritos de los vecinos, estaban discutiendo de nuevo la familia Mïcrayer. Claro, menos no me podía importar cuando tomo un tibio baño.

Una cosa que odio es estar sudado, ho por Higia, como lo odio.

Cuando termine de bañarme, fui a cambiarme, como siempre, una camisa blanca, pantalones y chaqueta negra al igual que mis zapatos. Y un pañuelo blanco.

No desayune nada, porque tenía que ir al café donde seguramente me estaban esperando Hanji y el rubio, es demasiado rubio para ser real, definitivamente usa peluca.

Salí de mi apartamento con tiempo de sobra, algo que me enseño

Mi madre es que tengo que ser puntual -además de mantener todo limpio-.

Llegue a esa tal "Cafetería Titán", apenas distinguí a unos ojos azueles y pelo rubio, fruncí el entrecejo, el maldito siempre sonreía, no es que me molestase, sonríe por cualquier cosa, un día Hanji se tiro un pedo y se rieron tan fuerte

Que desde entonces quede medio sordo.-metafóricamente ablando-.Y fruncí des considerablemente el ceño cuando... me di cuenta de que Erwin estaba usando un yukata, ¡Un Yukata!

-¡He! ¡Enanito!~- Saludo Hanji Zoe mi mejor amiga, la loca, la psicópata, la idiota, la... bueno está bien.

Llevaba una camiseta mangas largas -remangadas- y una pollera ajustada color negro que le llegaba a las rodillas, unas botas marrones igual que sus ojos que estaban cubiertos por unas gafas de vidrio grueso. Apenas me vio y fue corriendo hacia mí.

Puse mis brazos en forma de una X, y le mande la mirada más amenazante que podía tener, ho no señor, hoy no me iba a abrazar.

Hanji me vio, y su sonrisa se alargó mas -Awwws! en esa postura te ves encantadoramente Tierno!~- Mierda, esta mujer no se intimidaba con nada. Hanji se dio media vuelta y fue a pedirle Café y pastelitos a una mesera, me parece conocida la chica de cabellos castaño claro..

-¡Hola Levi! -saludo alegremente Erwin.

-Hola.- por algo tengo solamente dos amigos en la faz de la tierra, Hanji Zoe y Peluca Smith, ho, Erwin Smith*, también conozco a muchas personas, pero eran eso, conocidos.

Hanji volvió a sentarse delante de Erwin.

Camine hasta ellos, va, ellos pensaban eso, hasta que vieron que me senté en la mesa de al lado.

-¿Eh?- dijo Erwin, con una mirada confundida.

-Aun no estamos en tiempo de carnaval.

Hanji que en ese momento se estaba asfixiando por la riza con los ojos llorosos, me apunto con su dedo y dijo con una sonrisa - Siéntate a lado del peluquín, jajajaja!-

-Vete a la mierda- le hice una seña con el dedo del medio, y me senté al lado de ella, juro por Clorito Escobita, que si no estaríamos en un lugar público, y no respetara los derechos humanos ella ya estaría muerta.

-¿Para qué me llamaste?- Dije con tono desinteresado. Quería ir directo al punto, no andar con rodeos. Le lance una mirada fría.

Mi madre decía que yo era un hielo en persona -¡wau, que madre!- y que algún día cuando encuentre a la persona que estaría "Destinada" por el hilo rojo del destino y , que, con tan solo tocarme podría derretir a este hielo. No le hable por una semana después de eso, estaba delirando la loca.

-Quiero que seas profesor.- respondió alegre Erwin... ¿Eh?

Le lance una mirada fulminante y dije- Ah, ni loco- Tras darle un sorbo a mi café que me trajo la mesera, añadí:-, No voy a ser profesor, odio a los niños.

- ¡Quiefre que seafs profefor en una sefundatia!~- Dijo Hanji que se atragantaba con los pastelitos.

Peor, no aguantaría ni cinco minutos al lado de unos adolescentes hormonados.

-Dale, solamente una semana, si no te gusta, lo dejas.- Intentaba convencerme, lo vi con una mirada de un NO clavado en mis dos ojos grises- Y yo que pensaba que...

-Pensaste mal.- No le deje terminar.

-Pensaba que... ¿querías la nueva lavadora 3000 que viene incluida Ace con máxima blancura? -mis ojos le prestaron atención por primera vez en la charla. Lavadora.. Detergentes... trague duro y respondí:

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

Erwin estaba pensativo y respondió:- Entonces tal vez te interese la selecta colección de escobas que Hanji compro ayer por internet- soltó un soplido deprimido- Sería una pena que Hanji las usara para fines que no tiene nada que ver con la limpieza… que lastima…de solo pensarlo el corazón se me estruja.

"Quiero la lavadora ahora, ya" si yo igual "Dile que sí!.. Escobas!~" Pobrecitas, no puedo dejarlas solas con una loca como Hanji… Me remangue un poco las mangas y respondí:

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que ser profesor?- dije, sabía que Erwin lo tomaría como un "SI", Hanji había ido al baño, aun no vuelve, capas se puso a buscarme un novio o novia, aun piensa que mi vida sexual anda mal, claro, si es que tengo una.

-Una semana- Sonrió triunfador, si, el muy maldito sonrió.

-¿Cuando empiezo?- pregunte, ese lugar se empezaba llenar y era asfixiante.

-Mañana.

-¡¿Levi?!- Ho, que sorpresa- H-Hola...- Petra Ral, cabello color marrón claro, ojos del mismo color. Vestía un vestido de Maid, me di cuenta que trabajaba en este lugar.

-Hola- le reste importancia -, Erwin, ¿Dónde queda esa universidad?- Pregunte dando el ultimo sorbo a mi café. Le iba a decir que ni loco empezaba mañana, pero ya me quería irme de ese lugar!. Dios, ¡¿Conocen el jabón?! Existe el agua.

-Barrio colosal, calle bell 1758.

Lo anote, aunque no me lo valla a olvidar, por las dudas lo hice- Bueno, me largo.

-¡¿Eh?! Medio metro, ¿Tan rápido te vas? -inserte carita triste aquí-, ¡Pgf!

-Si.- Respondí cortante, no me iba a quedar más tiempo, salí de la cafetería y antes de irme me despedí:-, Adiós

Iba caminando tranquilo, o eso pensaba cuando alguien me choco, y caí, me hice mierda el culo, dios, dolía como la puta madre, levante la mirada -con el ceño fruncido a mas no poder- y por supuesto, con mi mejor cara.

-¡OYE! ¡¿PODRIAS MIRAR POR DONDE CAMINAS, MOCOSO?!- grite, lo mire, el me miraba, nos miramos fijamente, sus ojos... color aguamarina, se veía más alto que yo -unos diez centímetros- piel ligeramente bronceada, por unos momento me imagine mordiendo, y saboreando esa piel tan more... Espera, ¡¿En qué demonios pensaba?!

Me di una abofeteada mentalmente, Hanji tiene razón, estoy -un poco, poco, poquito- necesitado. Y de paso, él es un hombre, igual se la puedo meter, el problema es que no soy Gay.-ho eso es lo que pienso- Me levante, de a 5 kilómetros se le notaba lo nervioso que estaba.

-N-No miraba, disculpe, y no caminaba, estaba c-corriendo- respondió, en vez de imaginarme una imagen excitante de él, me imagine yo arriba de el, cortándole el pene.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Juro que no me di cuenta, idiota!- dije con un tono sarcástico "Definitivamente voy a matar a este mocoso de mierda. ¡Le voy hacer tragar su propios testículos al muy hijo de perra!" pensé, pero antes de decirle algo el idiota corrió, corrió como si no hubiera un mañana, lo mire y se cayó pero se levantó como pudo y se subió a un taxi. Nota mental: Matar a un castaño de ojos color aguamarina.

Tenía coraje al decirme eso, de que me vaya, note algo en el suelo... Era... ¿una billetera?

La abrí y tenía su documento, cuando lo tuve entre mis manos vi su foto "esos ojos..." y el nombre al lado -, Eren Jaeger- repetí en voz baja mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que a milésimas de segundos la borre de mi rostro. Cuando la iba a guardar para después dársela -si alguna vez nos encontrábamos de nuevo- me di cuenta que tenía un pase, para... La Universidad Ogüaer, bueno, capas se lo deje allí. Me fije la dirección, y me sorprendí un poco al verla; "Barrio colosal, calle Bell 1758." en esa universidad voy a trabajar yo una semana.

Segunda nota mental: Eren Jaeger. Prepárate, porque te voy a hacer la vida imposible.

**.**

-.**Enamorándote de tu profesor.-**

.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer!<p>

** Jime Ackerman OwO**


	2. Chapter 2- ¿El es?

Enamorandote de tu profesor By: Mikraller

HOLAA!:)

Este capitulo esta dedicado a: Neko-chan, gracias por tu -largo xD hermosho Reviews, si no me hubieras pedido conti, no lo hubiera escrito, y esta historia no tendría futuro, así que te lo dedico! *-*)/

**DECLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sus respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama, si fueran mios, el Mikeru/Riren seria canon y Marco estaría entero XD

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Lenguaje vulgar de parte de los dos -Levi, siempre igual(?)-, el cap es super corto XD Espero que les guste:) El próximo sera mas largo, lo prometo!.

_**[ATENCIÓN] ¡Corregido el día 4 de febrero del 2015! Nunca pensé que tuviera tantos errores ortográficos, lo arregle lo suficiente para que se entienda mejor, disculpen.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>—POV EREN—<strong>_

Diablos, con la mirada de ese hombre pensé que quería —Y no era para menos— matarme y corrí como si hubiera visto un fantasma… enano y gruño. Revise mi bolsillo y se me había caído la billetera, con mis documentos ¡¿Algo más me podía pasar?! Digo; Chocarse con un enano y perder los documentos en un día no es muy norma: Nunca falta el bullying.

Agarre mi celular que se mantenía en mi bolsillo trasero y cuando lo tuve entre mis manos, lo prendí, todo normal hasta que vi lo que a ninguna persona en la faz de la tierra le gustaría;

Sin señal.

Oh, mierda.

—¡Putos todos!—grite, y enseguida sentí miradas curiosas alrededor mío. —Mierda. —susurré.

Suficiente tuve con mi madre hoy.

_**Flashback**_

_—Mama, ¿Esta noche puedo salir?_

_—No, hoy tienes que ordenar tu habitación._

_—Me das un calcetín?- pregunte._

_—Ok, toma. —me miro extrañada.—EL AMO LE HA DADO A DOBBY UN CALCETÍN... DOBBY ES LIBRE!_

_**Fin del flashback**_

Esa conversación fue rara. Pero peor fue cuando me pregunto si era Gay.

_**Flashback**_

—Hijo, ¿En verdad eres gay?—me miro emocionada.

—No, Mama, ¿Por qué lo dices... OMG! ¿Fuiste a comprar vestidos sin mí? ¡T-E O-D-I-O! BYEEEE!

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Okey.

Moví el celular en todas direcciones, hasta me pare de puntillas, parezco una foca retrasada bailando valet. —Vuelve, porfaaa.—cuando ya me había rendido volvió la bendita señal, 32 mensajes de Mikasa sin leer, y 25 llamadas perdidas de… Mikasa.

Marcar como leído y un mensaje que decía _"Estoy bien."_ le mande, lo hice por el bien de la humanidad.

Camine hasta la escuela, lo primero que vi fue a Erwin Smith mi profesor de Francés vistiendo con una Yukata; Hoy había un acto, se nota que no sabía que lo cancelaron. Lo tengo en la primera hora hasta las dos de la tarde, en la materia me va bien... Sí, claro.

—¡Hola, Eren! ¿Qué te paso?—pregunto Erwin con una mirada preocupada.

—¿En serio quieres saber? —el rubio asintió mientras cerraba la puerta de su auto gris, ultima generación como el dice—.Bien, me choque con un enano de entrecejo fruncido a mas no poder, que me grito como si fuera el ultimo día que diría un insulto, y tenía una cara de "_Odio mi vida y te odio a ti_." Después salí corriendo como un retrasado con párkinson, pensé que me había olvidado de como correr, y me caí, me hice mierda, me levante, corrí y ahora estoy aquí. —dije.

— ¿Con un enano cabello negro y peinado raro, pero que le quedaba bien?

—Si.- _"Menos raro que el tulló"_ pensó Eren para sus adentros. Espera, ¿Estaba defendiendo al enano? La escuela, sí; La escuela me hace estúpido.

—Te chocaste con Rivaille, decidle Levi, hoy le pedí que sea profesor, ya que quiero tomarme vacaciones. —lo mire confundido. —Va a ser profesor de francés. —lo mire mas confundido. —Lo vas a tener de las once hasta las dos de la tarde.

Eso le vino como balde de agua fría al castaño.

_Mierda._ —¿Porque llevas puesto una Yukata?

—Hay, ¿Recién te das cuenta? Estoy fa-bu-lo-so.—canturreo Erwin.

—Si digo lo contrario me haces un acta?

—Sí.

—Te ves fa-bu-lo-so. Ahora; súbeme la nota. —Erwin rio, aunque yo lo decía de verdad; La nota de francés eran las ganas de limpiar mi habitación. —Igual, cancelaron el acto.—paro de reír, y me dijo _"Ya lo sabía, solo me lo quería poner"_ ¡Yo sabía que era trabuco!

Tener al enano de profesor, ¿Levo? ¿Love? ¿Live? ¿Levi? Si así era, ¿Levi-Love? La escuela me hace estúpido.

De las 11:30am hasta las 2 de la tarde, era el horario que pensabas en el suicidio, y cada vez sonaba mejor la idea de ser cartonero, andar por las calles y gritar **"¡Cartones, de todos los tamaños!".**

Toco timbre y entre a la escuela junto al profesor Smith, llegamos al aula y me senté en mi lugar predeterminado, al frente de toda la clase, como odio ese lugar.

-Hola chicos.

—Hola…—dijo Armin, mi amigo; El único que le agrada Erwin. Todos en este momento están metidos en su propia mente; _"Mama, quiero ir a casa" " Yukata?" "A la vi, a la vo, a la vi-bon-va tarara"_ Oye pero que cosas, ¿Les dije que me vuelvo más estúpido en la escuela? Bueno, si, así es.

—Gracias por el saludo. —dijo con tono sarcástico. —Bueno, comenc —y su celular sonó cortando lo que iba a decir, por la cara que puso al leerlo seguro no era algo muy bueno. —Disculpen, hago una llamada y vuelvo, no hagan alboroto. —todos asintieron con un **"Aja."** Y empezaron a charlar, yo me cambie atrás del todo donde estaban mis amigos Armin y Mikasa, donde también se encontraba algunos compañeros mas; Jean, Sasha y Conny. Mientras pensaba que Levi estaba re bueno. Sí; La escuela me hace estúpido sin duda alguna.

Hicieron un espacio en el medio donde puse mi asiento y mesa, y comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales. Paso media hora y escuche la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, no mire quien era; Seguro y era Erwin. Empecé a mirar mi carpeta mientras pensaba en alguien…

—Levi... —dije pensando en voz alta.

—Eren Jaeger. —la voz de Erwin, seguro y está tomando la asistencia, segui mirando la carpeta y dije:

—Presente. —el aula estallo en risas —metafóricamente hablando— y levante la mirada.

—Él es Levi Ackerman, presta atención. —dijo Erwin mientras agarraba sus cosas, mire a la persona que estaba alado de él, y hay recién reaccione.

— ¡¿Eh?!

_**~—Media hora antes—~ Pov Levi.**_

Al fin en casa, un baño tibio no me aria mal, maldito mocoso. Bueno, aunque el muchacho no era para nada malo, capas jugar un rato con el muchachito hormonado no suena tan mal... me di una abofeteada mentalmente, ¿En qué mierda pensaba?

Sonó mi celular y cuando vi el nombre conteste.

—Peluquín Cejas Locas, ¿Que mierda quieres? —el apodo más grande de la humanidad.

—Me surgió un cambio de planes, ¿Podrías empezar hoy las clases? —dijo a través de la línea.

—No.

—Por fav...

—NO.

—Si lo haces te doy el ultimo plumero que salio de tu marca favorita.

—En media hora estoy halla.

— ¡Gracias! —y corte.

Mierda, y yo que quería tomar un baño tibio.

_**~—Media infernal hora—~**_

—Levi…—oh, esa voz, juro que la escuche en algún lado, desvié mi mirada en el lugar de la voz, y lo vi.

—Eren Jaeger. —dijo la Peluca.

—Presente. —dijo el idiota.

Oh, bueno, le afecto el calor. Si eso debe ser...

La clase entera rio, del pésimo chiste, cuando me vio el mocoso: Oh Higia, busque me celular y le saque una foto. Además de la cara de estúpido que puso, esos ojos son hermosos.

**FACEBOOK**

_{Foto de perfil: Un detergente} Levi Ackerman_

_Hubieran visto la cara del mocoso cuando me reconoció._

_(O) (O)_

_O_

_Me gusta5 Comentar4 Compartir0_

_**Hanji Zoe:**_ _Povresito, ze azusto... XD_

**Levi Ackerman:** _Ándate a la mierda._

_**Hanji Zoe:**_ _Qe malhote._

**Levi Ackerman:**_ Tu ortografía hace sangrar mis ojos._

**Fin **

Me parece que también me afecto el sol.

— ¡¿Enano del Demonio?! —grito el castaño sobresaltado, el mismo apodo que dice Hanji Zoe, ¡¿Tan enano soy?! ¡¿Tengo cara de demonio?! Que yo sepa soy sexy.

—Oh, el que se cayó hoy, parecía que te ibas a mear encima. —conteste con el ceño fruncido, esos ojos, haciendo que la clase riera, estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo.

— ¡Usted también se cayó!

—Porque vos me empujaste. —todos miraron en modo de acuso al chico.

—¡Fue sin q-querer...! ¡D-De paso l-le pedí perdón..!

—Lo echo, echo esta, mocoso. —

.

Enamorándote de tu profesor.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno, quiero decir que va a tener continuacion XD<p>

Lo dejo hasta acá, porque mi imaginación murió uwú Corto, lo se -shora- xD  
>El capitulo 3 va a estar en unas semanas ya que me voy de viaje, y no podre escribir...!<p>

Agradecimientos a: EmpressQueenRedBlueIceScissor4, Miss Paranoic, ShizayaDrrr, annamorenor3, Neko-chan & Zeit Reise (N/A: Muchas Gracias:3)

Atte: Mikraller


	3. Chapter 3- Detención

**HOLAAA!:)**

**Hasta que actualice uwú**

**Acá con un nuevo capitulo *-*)/**

**Este capitulo contiene 2.500 palabras **—**según Dross, digo Word* XD**— **el capitulo mas largo que eh escrito en mi corta vida de escrita en FF XDD**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a: ¡TODOS! *-*)/**

**Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar -Lo de siempre XD-, Un Levi intentando violar a Eren(?).**

** Mikraller intentando hacer algo bueno para la humanidad(?) XDD.**

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes me pertecen, por eso Marco esta completo, Eren limpia vestido en un Ding Doll y Levi se lo folla todas las noches. (Ya saben de quien es XD) Es... Es... HAJIME ISAYAMA! La que asesina a tus personajes favoritos XD**

**JURO QUE INTENTO HACER CAPÍTULOS LARGOS! "Intento" ewe**

**_Sin mas, les dejo leer!~_**

* * *

><p><strong>Enamorándote<strong>** de tu profesor Cap.3: Detención.**

**By; _Mikraller_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Pov Eren._**

—¡¿QUE HACE AQUÍ?! ¡VALLASEN! ¡HUYAN POR SU VIDA!—grite a todo pulmón. El enano fruncio mas el ceño y me levanto el dedo del medio, le devolví el gesto junto con una sacada de lengua.

—Voy a hacer que barras el piso del baño con tu lengua, mocoso.—dijo con un tono serio.

_"Maldito, lo odio, ¿Vino por lo que le hice hoy? No, eso es absurdo, el enano habla con Erwin con mucha confianza. ¡¿Serán pareja?! Espera, ¿A mi que me importa que sean pareja? Igual, no creo que sean pareja; Erwin esta en relación con Armin, mi amigo."_ Solté un suspiro y respondí;—Ponte a limpiarlo tu, con_ tu_ leng-

—¡Jaeger, basta! ¡Y tu, Rivaille no le sigas el juego!—me llamo la atención el Cejotas.

—¡Ugh!.—no me lo esperaba y me asuste al escuchar gritar a Erwin, eso fue raro, casi nunca nos reta.

—¿Que mierda? A mi no me mandas Sonrisitas.— dijo el pelinegro que se estaba riendo como un desquiciado en su mente, pero por afuera seguía mostrando su inexpresivo rostro.— Que linda bienvenida, debo de aclarar.— dijo con tono sarcástico, le mande una mirada de _"Si claro, y yo tengo cuatro unicornios, maldito"_

Erwin y Levi hablaron de algunas cosas —Ni idea de que, y no me importa.— y el profesor Erwin se fue, quedando el endemoniado con los alumnos, incluyéndome a mi. _Que alguien nos salve_. El pelinegro se puso al frente de la clase, tapando el pizarron.

—Voy a ser su nuevo profesor en Francés, me hacen enojar y los mato.— dijo y sin mas se sentó en la silla, donde adelante de esta había un escritorio de madera.

_**(5 minutos después(?)) **_

_**P**__**ov Levi**_

Me pare de la silla y pensando "_En las películas pasa, y en la vida real también._"; Agarre una tiza eh intente escribir mi nombre.— Chicos no se confundan, dice Rivaille.— aclare. Y para practicar me puse a dibujar mientras todos tenían una mirada de "_Okey, mientras no nos des tarea todo ok_."

—¿Eso es un cerdo?

—No, es una rana.

—No, es superman.—dijo un chico de cabello ceniza y corte raro, todos lo miraron con cara de _"¡Viste esa película!."_

—Es un caballo, esta dibujando a Jean.—dijo Eren, todos se rieron, menos Eren._"No era un chiste, digo la verdad."_ Pensó Eren para sus adentros.

—¡Maldito idiota!— grito el caball- Jean.—¡Agh, me la vas a pagar maldito!—se paro y antes de que empiecen una pelea un rubio de sexo dudoso le agarro el brazo de Jean, este se sentó y olvidaron el tema.

Hasta que yo hable:

—Eren.—dije con tono molesto y fruncido mas el ceño de lo normal.

—¿S-Si profe?—pregunto el castaño con un todo nervioso.

—Es un maldito oso.—"_Este chico es ciego, yo dibujo perfecto como para que confunda el dibujo._" Pensó Levi para sus adentros.

—¿T-Te tiemblan las m-manos?.—nos miramos desafiantes. Este mocoso tiene coraje.

—Tch, vete a la mierda.

—¡N-No! D-Debería ir al h-hospital antes que e-empeore y a-andes temblando c-como un c-chiguagua.

—Te quedas en detención hasta las ocho.— termine la frase, al final Erwin tenia razón. "_Genial Levi, ahora te quedas hasta la ocho con el maldito mocoso. PERFECTAMENTE GENIAL IDIOTA_" Pensó Levi para sus adentros.

**_Flashback_**

_—Las clases de Francés empiezan a las 11 de la mañana y terminan a las 2 de la tarde, ahora son...— levanto su mano derecha mirando donde se encontraba un pequeño reloj marrón.— Once y media, intenta no usar malas palabras, se amable..._

_—Intentar no usar tantas malas palabras, capaz. Pero ser amable; Jamas. _

_—Bueno, si alguien se porta mal puedes dejarlo en detención, o sea; A las 6 de tarde se van todos, ya que hay terminan los horarios escolares, y los puedes dejar hasta las 8 de la tarde, claro que, te tienes que quedarte para que cumplan el castigo. También si alguien te contradice en eso la puedes mandar a hablar con la directora._

_—¿"La"?_

_—"La" es Mikasa Ackerman, la hermanastra de Jaeger._

_—¿Y porque mierda me cuentas algo que no me interesa?_

_—Se que vas a dejar a Eren en detención, te conozco.__—dijo Erwin con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_—¿Que mierda, Erwin?_

_—Oh, por favor, Levi, ya te lo dije: Te deseo suerte, recuerda: Soy abogado.__—me da una tarjeta con su nombre tallado en grande y el numero de teléfono fijo y de __móvil__—Aunque no defiendo a los pedófilos, yo se que lo aras por una buena causa._

_—¿Pedófilo?¿Causa? Espera, ¿Desde cuando sos abogado?__—"Abogado, profesor y doctor,¿Algo mas? No me sorprendería que sea Estripper" pensó Levi. Suspire y añadí:__—__¿Que piensas que le voy a hacer al mocoso, eh?_

_Erwin sonrió con una sonrisa pervertida... Hay entendí de que hablaba, trague duro y dije:__—Erwin, ni que lo valla a hacer a la primera.__—oh, claro, ¿Quien es su maldita vida se resistiría al hermoso castaño de ojos aguamarina? Seria un pecado no aprovechar una oportunidad de tenerlo bajo tullo estremeciéndose. _

_—Bueno, suerte de nuevo. Me voy, ya que tengo una operación que hacer, ah; El rubio que es amigo de Eren no lo tocas._

_—Yo solo quiero a Eren. Ahora; Ándate._

_El rubio se retiro y me quede solo con los catorce estudiantes, pocos en verdad, menos mal; Sino ya habría cortado muchas cabezas. _

**_Fin del Flashback_**

—¿¡QUE!? ¡Eren no se quedara acá! ¡Menos contigo enano!— hablo una pelinegra saltando prácticamente de su asiento y frunciendo su ceño con una mirada fría y firme.

_"Esa es Mikasa Ackerman, ¿Como carajo Erwin Sonrisitas Locas iba a saber que iba a meter a Eren en detención y que esa mocosa iba a decir eso y que me quería violar al mocoso? Oh Higia, ¡Sabe el puto futuro! Ok, esta bien." _Pensó Levi para sus adentros.

—A la directora le encantaría verte, Ackerman.— dije con una mirada de _"Te mando a la dirección si no cierras la puta boca, mocosa."_

—Ugh, no quiero estar con la directora Hanji...— se volvió a sentar y con los labios formulo _"Perdóname, Eren"_

_"¿Hanji de directora? ¿Que mas? ¿Una peluca de regalo de parte de Erwin?" _pense mientras miraba al rededor y veía a los estudiantes; Una chica comiendo una...¿Patata?—Sasha Braus—, un chico pelado comiendo papas fritas—Conny Springer—, un rubio estudiando —Creo que se llama Armin Arlet—, uno que le daba besitos a otro chico —Reiner Braun a Berthold Fubar— y una chica que los miraba —Annie Leonhardt—, una chica pecosa abrasando a una rubia —Ymir a Historia Reiss, un caballo hablándole a un moreno —Jean Kirschtein a Marco Bodt—, un rubio —Thomas Wagnes—, y por ultimo a una pelinegra matando a todos con la mirada y el castaño que estaba que se moría de la furia.

—¡Ni de coña!— grito Eren parándose de su asiendo con el ceño fruncido. _"Adorable."_ fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Levi.

—Ahora soy tu maldito profesor, superalo de una buena vez.—suspire, ni idea de cuando empece a retener el aire.— Y te quedas en detención hasta las 8 de la tarde ¿Entendiste?.

—Ugh...—

- ¿Y...?—

- Si, entendí.

Agarre de nuevo la tiza y escribí la primera frase que se me vino a la mente; **"****La demande de alimentaire"**

—Mmm, Armin Arlet.— el nombrado tenso el cuerpo y dejo los libros de lado, levantándose y mirándome con una mirada de **"**_No me mate_**"**, _"¿Sera hombre o mujer? Seguro es pariente de Hanji."_ pensé—.Traduce el texto que acabo de escribir en el pizarron.

—La demanda de alimentos.

_"Su imaginación para crear frases es especial"_ Pensó Eren para sus adentros mientras sonreía mostrando su dentadura blanca y perfecta, me quede embobado con la sonrisa.

Empece a escribir frase tras frase en francés para probar que tan bien les iba en la materia, sin darme cuenta pasaron las horas y toco timbre de cambio de materia, lo que significa que son las dos de la tarde, agarre mis cosas y me fui a una cafetería cruzando la calle, a ya saben que; A tomar un café.

.

**_(3 horas mas tarde...) ~Yo se que quieren lemon~_\(≧u≦\)**

**_._**

Entre a la sala de detención y no encontré a nadie, deje mis cosas en el escritorio, pensé algo y... "_EL MUY HIJO DE PERRA SE ESCAPO_" Salí corriendo para afuera de la escuela y al no verlo corrí hasta llegar a la esquina y hay lo encontré corriendo, oh, me la iba a pagar.

Empece a correr, y cuando ya estaba a una distancia de 4 metros, dije:

—¡DETENTE MALDITO MOCOSO!—grite frunciendo mas de lo normal el ceño y aumentando la velocidad.

—¡USTED ME VA A MATAR!

—¡QUE PARES TE DIGO!

—¡JAMAS! ¡NI QUE FUERA SUICIDA!

Eso estaba para grabar; Eren rodo.

Rodo cuesta abajo.

En simples palabras; Se hizo mierda. _Por segunda vez en el día._ Y me decía que no era suicida.

—Oi, ¿Estas bien?

—M-M fracture el pie izquierdo.

—Eso te pasa por escapar del castigo.

—¿Escapar?—me miro confundido.—Solo fui a comprar un refresco.—lo mire con cara de "_¿Y porque carajos corriste?_" pareciera que leyó mis pensamiento, porque respondió:—Te vi correr atrás mio como un maldito loco, fue un impulso de mi cuerpo.—me miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Tch, bueno, te veo en la sala de detención.—me di vuelta dispuesto a irme, hasta que escuche su voz nuevamente.

—¡OYE! ¡¿No me vas a ayudar?!

—Por algo me iba.

—Ahh, ¿Ibas a pedir ayuda?

—No, pero si te hace sentir mejor; Piensa que si.

—¡AGH! ¡Usted no tiene corazón!

—Estoy vivo, así que tengo corazón.—suspire, camine hasta donde estaba y me acuclille, y me di la vuelta.—Sube.

—¿Q-Que?

—Que subas, mocoso.

Después de unos segundos cuando Eren se deciso de su orgullo y se subió a mi espalda; me pare y nos fuimos a la escuela que quedaba a tres cuadras de donde estábamos.

—Me estas ahorcando.

—Me esta agarrando el trasero.—_"Oh, pensé que no se había dado cuenta." _Apreté un poco mas las manos haciéndole soltar un jadeo al castaño.—¿P-Puede dejar d-de h-hacerlo?

_"Es tu culpa de tener un hermoso trasero."_

No le respondí ni tampoco afloje el agarre, llegamos a la enfermería de la escuela, donde me di cuenta que atendía Hanji Zoe, de seguro que tenia una mirada de _"Si llegas a hablar, mocoso, te corto los huevos."_ porque no paraba de tiritar el muy hijo de su madre, y no era para menos; Que Hanji no deje de hacer bromas estúpidas me hace poner de mal humor. Bueno, empeora mi **_mal _**humor.

La habitación era de cuatro paredes pintadas de un rosado pastel y el piso era de baldosas blancas donde se podían ver los rayos del sol que entraban por las dos ventanas que habían en la sala, también había una camilla, un escritorio y detrás de esta una silla de esas que tienen ruedas, un mueble pegado a la pared de al fondo donde creo que están los medicamentos. Hable un poco de como estaba Eren y me contó que no tenia nada malo.

—Bien, no se fracturo nada, ¡Mañana va a saltar con un pie!—rió al ver la cara dramática de Eren.

—Mas vale, el otro pie no lo puede usar.

"Oh genial, hoy es el día donde me vuelvo mas idiota de lo normal."

—JAJAJAJAJA—empezó a reír hasta quedarse sin aire; Fue porque se reía o porque le proporcione un puño en su panza.—Agh... ¡Que malo que sos! ¡Pobre de Erencito, tenerte de profesor debe ser escalofriante!—soltó una carcajada y se acomodo las gafas donde paso un rayo de luz, esto es raro.—Solo fue un tirón, lo que significa que solo dolió en el momento, ahahah.—miro con una sonrisa picarona a Eren, quien palideció al instante.

Hanji soltó una carcajada y se fue de la sala, dejándome con el pálido y muy asustado mocoso.

—Siento que voy a morir.—dijo Eren dramáticamente.

—Y si no te mueres, me encargare de matarte yo, idiota; Me hiciste cargarte hasta aquí siendo que no te dolía ni mierda.—dije con la cara mas seria que podía tener, aunque su cara no ayudaba mucho; Hacia un puchero con su cachetes frunciendo el ceño, y sonrojado hasta las orejas, si seguía así no le haría caso a Erwin y lo marcaría como mio en ese exacto momento.

**_-~-Pov EREN-_**~-

_"Yo solo quería que me alce." _Oh, aun me sorprende que me pueda alzar, peso 65 kilos. Espera... ¡Solo lo hice para que se moleste, no porque quería que me alce!

Iba a responderle con algún insulto pero el sonar de mi teléfono me hizo callar, agarre el celular, y marcaba un numero muy conocido para mi... Mikasa. La ignore, sonó de nuevo, así sucesivamente por 10 minutos.

—Tch, contesta idiota.—dijo Levi con un tono impaciente.

Suspire y atendí el teléfono.

—¿Que quieres Mik—

—¡¿Te hizo algo el enano?! ¡¿Estas bien?!—grito cortándome lo que iba a decir, solté un suspiro medio avergonzado y molesto.

—No, no me hizo nada.

—¡¿ENSERIO?! ¡DIME SI TE TOCO! ¡SI LO HIZO JURO QU—

—¡MIKASA! ¡No me hizo nada! ¡Ya, tranquila!—dije exasperado, _"Mierda... que deje de hablar, Levi me esta mirando."_ de seguro mi cara se torno a un tomate maduro.

—Oh, que cosas piensa tu amiga, mocoso.—dijo Levi, le reste importancia, le dije de nuevo a Mikasa que todo estaba bien y colge, suspire y cuando me iba a parar de la camilla en donde estaba sentado un brazo me hizo acostarme en la camilla de golpe haciéndome soltar un gemido de dolor.—¿Que tal si hacemos realidad los pensamientos de tu amiga?—dijo con un tono ronco.

Eren cerro los ojos cuando los labios de Levi rozaron los suyos haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo, el pelinegro mordió el labio inferior de Eren haciendo que este abriera su boca para dejar salir un gemido de dolor, Rivaille aprovecho para introducir su lengua en esa cavidad húmeda recorriendo cada espacio con su lengua, saboreando el sabor dulce que tenia esos labios, enredando su lengua con la inexperta del castaño, el moreno gemía de placer pero estos morian en el beso, haciendo que Levi se excitara de sobremanera haciendo que una mano rodeara el cabello castaño y otra empezara a , se separaron en busca de oxigeno, sus respiraciones agitadas y entre cortadas chocaban con la boca del otro, para unirlos de nuevo en un beso hambriento y lleno de pasión.

**.**

**.**

**~Enamorándote de tu profesor~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: HOLAA! ¿Que les pareció el tercer capitulo? ¿Me merezco un Reviews? QuQ**

**Miren todo lo que puede pasar en un día, _creo_ que me apure un _poco_ en los echos :v**

**Ese fue el primer beso que escribí uwú ¿Que les pareció? XD**

**¡Sugerencias o cualquier cosa serán bienvenidas! ^-^)/**

**¡Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima!:)**

**Atte; Mikraller.**


End file.
